


Ткни в него пальцем!

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Язык жестов богат и разнообразен. Язык жестов вулканцев еще и несет массу проблем и возможностей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Как можно устоять, перед ЭТИМИ руками!  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/fff072790c0bbeef7c0e3192c7d24244/tumblr_mthw34dEg11qhvst2o6_250.gif  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/5e643a255f49626e1a0df5654882907d/tumblr_mnvf1fwOVY1rpndsuo6_r1_250.gif

Никто на мостике не заметил, как это началось. Возможно, никто. Но все точно знали, когда всё стало очевидно всем.

Обычная с виду ситуация: капитан восседает в своем кресле, с хитрой, но крайне мягкой улыбкой наблюдая, и иногда вставляя несколько весомых слов, способных поддержать горящее пламя спора; СМО судна, а так же старый, по его определению, друг как всегда пытался достучаться до глубоко спрятанной, по его мнению, человечности и эмоциональности коммандера Спока. В силу того, что последний хоть и являлся полукровкой, но давно принял решение придерживаться своей вулканской, более рациональной и логичной, сути, тот, кого доктор в данный момент называл «чехлом с болтами и шестеренками», казалось нисколько не оскорблен, парируя в ответ, что если бы доктор МакКой был более квалифицированным специалистом, то понимал, что любое живое тело состоит из других органов, а если в него как-то попали части механического аппарата, то возможно, ему требуется более способный хирург, потому как…

Посчитав подобное оскорблением, Боунс совсем вышел из себя:

\- Да что ты понимаешь в медицине, если у тебя даже сердце находится там, где у нормального человека орган, отвечающий за очистку организма? – громко возмущался он, то беззастенчиво тыкая представителя вымирающего вида в грудь, то отчаянно жестикулируя, всей своей страстной натурой пытаясь донести свою мысль гораздо глубже, чем разум. Так что иногда казалось – дай доктору возможность, он вскрыл бы старпома и засунул под ребра аутентичную бумажку с запиской, выведенной четким, совершенно недокторским почерком МакКоя. - И не надо мне тут напоминать, что ты вулканец! Это видно ваша общая черта! Только вы очищаете себя от чувств, как от яда!

Припечатав так, Боунс сложил руки на груди, и с победоносным видом посмотрел на объект своей экспрессии.

…С удивлением замечая, что ему, кажется, не собираются возражать!

Да и вообще, Спок замер в своей любимой позе, сложив руки за спиной, и в свою очередь каким-то пустым взглядом уставившись на левую кисть доктора.

Растерявшись от такого прямого и неприкрытого ухода от интересного спора и блестящих, по мнению Боунса, аргументов, он неловко качнулся с пятки на носок. А затем растерянно посмотрел на капитана:

\- Джим, кажется, твой зеленокровый компьютер перегрелся и завис! – указал он в сторону старпома.

Тот, вроде бы отмер и весьма скептично посмотрел на выставленные указательный и большой палец Боунса.

\- Извините, доктор МакКой. Пока вы занимались тем, что сыпали совершенно недееспособными теориями, я закончил расчет формулы, требуемой нам для преодоления силового поля. И если на данный момент это всё, то предпочту заняться перераспределением требуемых для этого сетей. Капитан!

Кивнув Кирку, офицер по науке направился к турболифту, скрываясь от нарастающего негодования доктора.

\- Сбежал! – констатировал последний.

\- Не удивительно, Боунс! Я тоже порой готов сбежать от тебя хоть в открытый космос! Но, к сожалению, долг друга мне такое сделать не позволяет. Ты же со скуки помрешь без меня!

Громко фыркнул и, закатив глаза, МакКой тоже предпочел скрыться в недрах рабочего места, раз уж больше никаких развлечений на мостике не предвиделось. 

И если бы в тот момент ему взбрело в голову обернуться, то наверняка бы заметил десяток провожающих его взглядов. Задумчивых, ехидных, понимающих, озадаченных и даже вполне веселых. 

Каждый сделал свои выводы. И если у кого-то они совпадали…

 

*****

 

Случай убедиться в верности каких-либо выводов подвернулся через десять стандартных суток, когда на «Энтерпрайз» была возложена ответственная миссия доставить нескольких вулканцев, исследовавших дальний космос, на Новый Вулкан.

\- Спок, как делается это ваше приветствие? – недоуменно смотрел на свои руки доктор.

Вулканец едва заметно поджал губы, но продемонстрировал раскрытую ладонь с разведенными пальцами. Попытавшись соорудить что-то подобное со своими, доктор пришел к заключению, что его руки живут какой-то отдельной жизнью и не желают подчиняться своему владельцу, будто это не он мог и без лазерного скальпеля делать миллиметровые точно выверенные разрезы на живой плоти, точно контролируя каждое движение.

\- Это хуже, чем форма, - заключил Боунс, поводя плечами, обтянутыми серой тканью.

\- Я бы вообще не советовал проявлять свою обычную экспрессию, доктор. И держаться от них подальше.

\- Это еще почему? Когда мы спасали их в прошлый раз, кажется, никто не был против ни моей экспрессии, ни моей помощи!

\- Тогда вулканцы вас даже не замечали!

Подавившись возмущенным вздохом, доктор на какое-то время замолчал, пряча руки и уверяя себя, что в таком случае эти зеленокровые выскочки и обычного приветствия от него не дождутся, не то чтобы вулканского. Он закроет рот на замок и будет молчать.

Минут пять, наверное.

Спок же постарался скрыть тяжелый вздох. Это будет сложная для него миссия.

 

*****

 

Несколько дней прошло совершенно спокойно. Гости проявляли заинтересованность и не чурались землян, как и других представителей Федерации. Это были закаленные в путешествиях и подчас нелогичности окружающих исследователи, способные воспринимать окружающий мир с отеческим покровительством и стойкостью. Привычные к Споку, экипаж относился к гостям с некой долей иронии, отвечая им терпением и тактом. Некоторые даже находили свою прелесть в общении двух супругов Сайкона и Т’лал. Пусть их странные нежности и раздражали Ухуру. Обитатели мостика особенно не винили ее в этом. А капитан так и вовсе посматривал хитрым голубым глазом, ободряюще похлопывал по плечу и предлагал то ли «забить», то ли «залить», фразы постоянно менялись. Сам Спок терпел такое не менее стоически и старался не обращать внимания на заинтересованные взгляды в свою сторону.

Доктор почти не вылезал из лазарета, затеяв инвентаризацию.

Всё было тихо и мирно. Разумеется, пока…

Пока не разразился скандал!

\- Прошу капитана оградить меня и мою супругу от общества этого, с позволения сказать, человека. Мы не будем требовать с вас или… него официальных извинений. Мы их не примем в любом случае. Теперь я должен проверить состояние леди Т’лал. Капитан!

Кивнув Кирку, Сайкон резко развернулся и сделал несколько шагов к двери, уже там замер, оглядывая переговорную. Найдя взглядом Спока, вулканец холодно и надменно заявил:

\- Мы не ожидали подобных оскорблений на борту «Энтерпрайз». Хотя теперь понимаем, что подобная распущенность логична.

Спок внешне остался невозмутим, но те, кто хорошо его знал, видел, что кивок головы на несколько сантиметров ниже, а губы гнутся совсем не так, как должны бы. И никакой игры бровями.

Когда двери за благородным вулканцем захлопнулись, Боунс застонал, пряча горящее лицо в ладонях. Пусть эта ушастая выскочка и не сказала ничего жуткого, но у него было полное ощущение, что это его только что взяли за уши и оттаскали как нашкодившего молокососа!

\- Боунс!? – удивленно-восхищенный возглас капитана было невозможно проигнорировать, как бы ни хотелось пожалеть бедного себя.

\- Я не знаю, Джим! Я ничего не сделал этой… дамочке! Черт побери, я даже старался не отходить от медицинских тем, чтобы не сболтнуть чего лишнего. Она пришла в лабораторию, начала тыкать своим зеленым пальчиком в мою аппаратуру, выспрашивать, что и для чего это. Как настоящий джентльмен, я не могу вот так просто выставить ее за дверь только потому, что у меня куча работы! Вместо этого попытался быть учтивым и порассказывал ей каких-то случаев, ничего предосудительного в них не было. Ну, может, слегка увлекся… она ничего, когда не стоит из себя отмороженную скумбрию. А затем эта Т’лал прервала меня на полуслове и начала кричать. Господи, Джим, клянусь, я больше никогда не подойду к этим их женщинам и на фазерный выстрел! Они так умеют визжать, банши отдыхают!

\- Доктор!

\- Я чуть не оглох! – махнул на старпома МакКой и продолжил рассказ: – В общем, она подняла крик на пустом месте, я растерялся и постарался убраться подальше от этой сирены. Джим, я ее даже пальцем не тронул, чтобы обвинять меня в подобном! Там была Кристина и новенькая медсестра, они подтвердят. Я не приставал к ней и уж тем более не делал неприличных предложений. Ты ее видел, Джим? Мало того, что она зеленая, так и «стерва» у нее на лбу написано! Очень похожа на мою бывшую.

\- Доктор, я попрошу…

\- Проси, тебе никто не мешает! Джим… Я не знаю.

\- Верю. Зная, как ты шарахаешься от всего женского рода, за исключением Чепел и трибблов, легко поверю. Но это не отменяет того, что тебя обвиняют в домогательстве. – Кирк вздохнул и присел на край стола. – Спок? Может, у тебя есть идеи?

\- Есть, капитан. Но я бы предпочел…

\- Да ладно! Вдруг еще кто из экипажа отмочит что-то подобное.

\- Отмочит, сэр?

\- Не переводи разговор, Спок. Что там в вашей глубоко законспирированной культуре умудрился оттоптать Боунс?

\- Других членов экипажа это вряд ли коснется. Подобное поведение больше присуще доктору МакКою.

\- Ну не тяни кота за я…

\- Джим! Но да, Спок, он прав. Теперь и мне хочется знать, на какие грабли я наступил.

Темные глаза вулканца попытались зацепиться взглядом за что-то отвлекающее, но как всегда нашли самый лучший медитативный фактор.

\- Ваши руки, доктор, - заявил коммандер, уставившись на объект разговора.

\- Мои. Ну и что?

\- Они слишком беспокойны. В нашей культуре очень много табу и строгих правил общения. Сдержанность для нас - это не просто слово. А руки… 

\- Вы целуетесь пальцами! – радостно заявил Джим Кирк, сверкая, словно тысяча солнц.

\- Совершенно верно. Наши прикосновения в чем-то аналогичны вашим земным поцелуям. И некоторые движения так же несут в себе смысл и без прикосновений.

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать… Боунс же обычно машет своим руками как пропеллер, а если увлечется, так еще и такую гимнастику показывает, что я иногда думаю, будто они у него совсем без костей. Он что – сделал ей неприличное предложение в буквальном смысле на пальцах? Ой, Боунс, я не могу!

Пока Джим Кирк пытался просмеяться, МакКой недоуменно смотрел на свои руки и пытался вспомнить, что же такого неприличного мог показать вулканке. Подвижные кисти снова начали оживать, сгибаясь и складываясь в невозможные конструкции с невозможной скоростью.

Тяжело сглотнув, Спок, наконец, заметил:

\- Да, именно это движение, доктор, могло вызвать подобную реакцию. 

Боунс снова недоуменно посмотрел на свой вытянутый указательный и поднятый большой палец и перевел взгляд на Спока.

\- Всего-то?

\- В сочетании с вашей обычной экспрессией и прочими фактами он мог восприняться как предложение провести совместную ночь, - позеленел старпом, старательно отводя взгляд от направленного на него пальца. 

\- Джим, я начинаю подозревать, - медленно протянул доктор своим шикарным акцентом, заставляющим бежать мурашки по спине даже у золотого капитана. А уж Спок и подавно напрягся, ожидая худшего, - что это не я, это они – вулканские извращенцы!

Спок выдохнул.

\- Эта дамочка приперлась ко мне, строила глазки, лезла в дела лазарета, а затем подняла визг, приняв простое движение руки за… за предложение, - ткнул он в сторону Спока. Затем посмотрел на собственную руки и от греха подальше спрятал их. – У них что-то не так с головой, если они во всем видят порочный подтекст.

\- Это их культура, Боунс! Я постараюсь объяснить им за оставшиеся два дня путешествия. Но и ты постарайся… держать свои руки в узде. Господи, Боунс, ты только что открыл для меня новое значение выражения «распускать руки»!

\- Ха-ха, шутник, - фыркнул доктор. – Зато ты с такой практикой великолепно знаком.

\- Но я хотя бы не делал неприличных предложений вулканкам. Слушайте, - вдруг озарило капитана, - а то, что Боунс постоянно тыкает этим… мгм… пальцем в Спока - это тоже считается?

\- Джим! – разом покраснел МакКой и позеленел Спок.

\- Ты идиот, Кирк! Если мы разобрались со всем, я вернусь к своей инвентаризации. Джентльмены! – кивнул доктор и, не поднимая головы, взгляда и ушедшего в пятки сердца, выскочил вон из переговорной.

Кирк проводил его взглядом и снова рассмеялся.

\- Я же говорил, что скучно нам не будет! Неприличное предложение, надо же! Я, конечно, подозревал, но не до такой же степени!

\- Подозревал? – приподнял бровь Спок.

\- Ну не зря же ты постоянно выводишь его из себя и пялишься на эти его движения руками. Это такое вулканское порно, да? Боунс прав, вы еще большие извращенцы, чем можно заподозрить. И вообще, если он сам не понимает, ткни в него пальцем!

 

*****

 

Гостей провожали всем офицерским составом, словно те совершили что-то в высшей степени героическое, кроме того, что общались с такими нелогичными представителями вселенной. Опять была официальная форма, гладко выбритые лица, хорошее настроение… И доктор!

\- Вы понимаете, что только что пожелали вулканской супружеской паре…

\- …Горячего вулканского секса с предметом, не предназначенным для подобного использования, - ехидно улыбаясь, закончил Боунс, стоящий рядом с капитаном и его старшим помощником. – Да, знаю. Я учусь на своих ошибках, Спок! Ну или просто учусь. 

\- Так вот зачем тебе понадобился срочный сеанс связи с послом Споком! – озарило Джима. – Ты у него учился вулканскому мату?

Боунс улыбнулся еще шире и продемонстрировал потрясающую скорость и гибкость своей конечности, от чего парочка окончательно стала напоминать орионцев по цвету.

\- А нечего было оскорблять нашего вулканца! Эта парочка друг друга стоит, сноб и любительница приключений на свою…

\- Доктор!

\- Ладно, пойдемте отсюда, пока нас не зажарило. Джим, немедленно зайди в тень, я не собираюсь потом мазать тебя кремом от солнечных ожогов!

\- Твоими легендарными руками? Боунс, ты просто меня провоцируешь!

\- Это ты провоцируешь меня закатать тебе гипо с витаминами и посадить на каротиновую диету! Хотя ты и так у нас прыгаешь из постели в постель, как кролик!

\- Не надо завидовать! С такими-то талантливыми руками, Боунс.

\- Как ваша инвентаризация? – приподнял бровь старпом, отвлекая от мстительных мыслей.

МакКой задумчиво потер губу большим пальцем.

\- Принесла неожиданные результаты, мистер Спок!

\- Вот как, доктор…


End file.
